Mas Allá de la Muerte
by Liss83
Summary: Howard aprendera dolorosamente que nadie puede ir contra los designios de Dios


**Más allá de la muerte**

_De Federico Barreto_

Era una noche negra, fría y tempestuosa de invierno. En la torre más alta del corazón Nueva York descasaba el cuerpo inerte de Tony, un joven religioso de piel sedosa canela y largas pestañas que se murió cual una rosa arrancada de su tallo por el fiero vendaval de la gran manzana.

Un traje blanco realzaba su magnífica belleza, simbolizando la inocencia y bondad que lo caracterizo mientras vivía; una corona rosas blancas en capullo le adornaba la cabeza, y pareciese aquel ángel que muriese de tristeza, una princesa de cuentos infantiles a la espera de su primer beso de amor para poder despertar...

El silencio que reinaba en aquella torre era tan sólo interrumpido por el indómito viento que sacudía las vidrieras al pasar y por el tétrico graznido de los búhos que allí vivían, quienes observaban todo por las grietas de un altar.

Cuatro cirios iluminaban con fulgores inseguros el cadáver de aquel ángel de belleza sin igual, mientras las sombras que se proyectaban en los muros iban y venían en silencio por los ámbitos obscuros como un coro de fantasmas circundando el ataúd.

La torre del monasterio era conocida por mil rumores misteriosos, a la cual ahora solo llegaban mil incógnitos sonidos vagos y confusos. El que daban los amigos de aquel castaño era un lúgubre concierto de sollozos y gemidos, de susurros y plegarias..., mil ecos doloridos que acongojaban y estremecían, que daban pena y horror... ¿Cómo era posible…? ¿Cómo alguien tan joven, tan lleno de vida, que lo tenía todo a sus pies? ¿Por qué señor? ¿Por qué?

Dieron las doce lentamente sobre el viejo campanario, y al vibrar en la capilla la hora tétrica y fatal con la última campanada, salió por la puerta del sagrario un monje de albo traje con porte altivo y figura estilizada que se imponía a cada paso que daba. Atravesó a pasos lentos el recinto solitario y se postro de rodillas ante el lecho funeral. Se tiro hacia atrás su capucha, revelando un cabello rubio de corte militar, su ojos tan azules como el iracundo mar, que estaban agobiados por un mundo de tristeza, era obvio que lo mataba el desconsuelo y moría de aflicción..., crispaba sus dos manos, e inclinaba la cabeza temblando y gimiendo entre sollozos y rezos ¡Hay misterios que estremecen hasta el fondo el corazón!...

De repente el monje se alzó del helado y duro suelo, se aproximó al cuerpo, lo llamo a media voz, pero al ver que gran amor seguía en un silencio tan frío como el hielo, le acaricio el rostro con ternura, elevo la mirada al cielo y murmuro entre los dientes:

\- ¡Que injusto eres… Santo Dios!

Luego clavo sus pupilas en el pálido joven, lo contemplo largo tiempo con inmenso amor y tomando entre sus manos una mano de las de él, la aproximo hasta sus labios para sellarla con un dulce beso. Hablaba, gemía y lloraba como un niño en la orfandad.

\- ¡Tony! ¡Mi Tony! Te estoy viendo mudo y frio, y no creo que la muerte haya atrevido a herirte a ti... ¡Muerto tú...! ¿Será posible? ¡No, mil veces no...! ¡No estás muerto! Duermes... Sueñas... dime que estás vivo... ¡Por piedad, mi amor, despierta! No te mueras...No me dejes... – imploraba a grito

\- Sal de aquí – exigió Howard, el multimillonario empresario y padre de Tony – No eres bienvenido

\- Mi corazón era huérfano, estaba triste y solo en este cruel mundo – sollozaba Steve Roger ignorando completamente al que alguna vez fuese jefe de su padre – pero Dios quiso que te hallara y no tuve penas ya ¿Lo oyes Tony? ¡Dios lo quiso! Piedad tuvo de mi soledad y para ángel de mi guarda te envió un día desde el cielo. Tú no puedes, pues, morirte... ¡Dios no quita lo que da! – clamaba Steve mientras todos a su alrededor empezaban a murmurar

\- Llamare a los guardias para que te echen – dijo Howard como voz tan dura como el hierro

\- Le pedí… – dijo steve – le suplique que me dejaras hacerlo feliz. Le dije que si me daba una, sola oportunidad, así, vestido de blanco, coronado de flores lo llevaría a la iglesia y le juraría esclavitud... – y miro al mayor lleno de rabia y dolor –, pero usted por intentar matar nuestro amor, lo encerró aquí, en este antro de recónditos dolores, ¿Acaso, de verdad creyó que nunca lo encontraría?

\- ¿Qué importa ya? – siseo Howard – ahora está en un ataúd

\- ¡Pobre amor mío! ¡Pobre tórtolo sin nido! ¡nos obligaron a vivir con el alma rota en dos! ¿Toni por qué callas si te llamo? ¿Por qué no me oyes? ¿Por qué te cansaste de esperarme? ¿Por qué te fuiste al cielo? ¿Por qué no me llevaste? ¡Vuelve, vuelve...te lo ruego...yo te quiero más que Dios!

\- ¡No blasfemes aquí! ¡Es la casa de Dios! – exigió Howard – si mi hijo se murió… es tu culpa – dijo Howard mientras se le quebraba la voz

\- ¿Mi culpa? – siseo Steve – ¿acaso yo lo encerré aquí para que fuera infeliz el resto de su vida?

\- ¡Dos hombres…! – dijo Howard – ¿habrase visto semejante abominación? ¡Salve a mi hijo del fuego eterno del infierno!

Steve iba a hablar. Tenía mil cosas que decir, más callo y como un loco que se excita de pronto, tomo en brazos a aquel ángel que en la vida tanto amó

\- ¡Tony! ¡Tony! ¡Mi Tony! – repetía Steve en una especie de mantra con los ojos cerrados – ¡Vuelve en ti, por Dios! ¡toma mi alma en este beso! ¡Resucita! ¡Resucita! – grito en medio de un llanto desgarrador – ¡Toma mi alma, toma mi alma... Vive tú aunque muera yo! – y presa de una incontrolable desesperación sello los labios del castaño con un beso cargado de amor

\- ¿Cómo osas profanar el cadáver de mi hijo? – grito Howard dispuesto a lanzarse sobre el rubio

\- Howard – suplico María llorando

\- Fuera de aquí – exigió el hombre

Pero un milagro se vio entonces, Tony se movió como herido de repente por el dardo del dolor, en las pálidas mejillas de Tony aparecieron tintes rojos, intento hablar, movió los labios, abre lentamente los ojos, todo alienta... hasta la muerte...a los besos del amor...

Una aurora clara y bella a la noche sucedido a la noche, en el templo que el sol bañaba y comenzaba a iluminar, yacía Steve, el monje de albo traje, junto al féretro tendido. Estaba muerto y se diría que perduraba su hondo duelo, que aun muerto repetía entre los dientes "¡Qué injusto eres Santo Dios!" Estaba muerto. Lo mataron el dolor y el desconsuelo. No halló allí al hombre de su vida y se fue al cielo a buscarlo

A pesar de todo ya estaban juntos. Desde aquel día aquella tumba seria la tumba de los dos.


End file.
